Wait What?
by Dreamer1218
Summary: Oh my Gee! Is That Jensen all the way out here! Wait, did he just call Jared "SAM"! First Fanfic ever! Rated T to be safe. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Random plot bunny I had when I was sitting in my car the other day. I'm new to fanfiction and hadn't published anything yet. It felt kinda weird to have my account just sitting there empty, so here we have this strange product of over imagination.

A/N 2: So, after accidently breaking a rule my first time writing on the site, having it reported and threatened to be removed, I've decided to edit it and hope the problem is fixed.

* * *

"Man, is it Friday yet?" I grumbled to myself as I made my way to my car at the far side of the community college parking lot. _I am sooo tired. _I got to my car, opened the door, and sat down with all my stuff in the passenger seat. I started the engine, fiddled around with radio stations, finally got settled, looked up, and froze.

Sitting in front of me, in the passenger seat of what looked an awful lot like a '67 Impala, was Sam Winchester (No. It's the actor who plays him). Too completely shocked to do anything else, I stared at him.

"_Dean, why are we here?" _WHAT? Did he just say DEAN? I'm so lost! He glanced over at me, noticed me staring, and furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Giving my head a slight shake, I stopped staring, looked down, and messed with the radio stations a little more.

"He must be acting as Sam. But why? And why here? And where are the cameras and everything else for the show?" I got out of the car, engine still running, and walked to my trunk and opened it. I wasn't looking for anything, just trying to hide from the actors in front of me. I looked all around me for some sort of camera, hidden behind a car, in a streetlight, anywhere in my line of sight…nothing. _What is going on? I'm so confused._

I closed the trunk and walked back to the driver's seat of my car, on the way confirming that it was, in fact, the Impala. I played with the radio stations a little more, and looked up again. Jared(Sam?) was staring at me, with that look of suspicion he has. I glanced over to his left, where Jensen(Dean?) was also staring at me, eyes narrowed and looked somewhat annoyed.

"_Sam, I think we've got a problem."_ OK, time to go!

!

* * *

A/N: ok, yea, random, I thought so too. Anyway, please review. It'll give me a huge burst of self-esteem. Please, please, pretty please?

A/N 2: I was warned that I will probably lose my reviews by editing this, so here's a shout-out:

FoxKIT 101: Thanks so much for being my first reviewer EVER! I intended this to be a one-shot and don't really know where to go with it, but I'll try and make something happen. :)

Reincarnated Poet: Thank you very much for the review and the advice!

peanutlove and Story Watchdog: I'm sorry. I hope I fixed the problem. And if it's still not right, well, this is the only time I plan on mentioning the actors' names. The two in the story really are the fictional characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (which is probably a good thing b/c I wouldn't know what to do with them if I _did _own it.)

A/N: So, after getting suggestions to continue this, here's chapter 2!

* * *

Dean's POV

_Man, it is way too hot in Houston! We should've gone to Wisconsin instead._

"Sam, remind me why we came to southeast Texas in September?" I asked.

"It was because _you_ wanted to see college girls with nice tans." Sam responded with a pointed look, as if to say _it's your fault I'm melting, Dean._

"Oh yeah…hey look, here comes one now. I think I'll go interrogate her. Later, Sammy!" I turned around mid-walk and followed the cute brunette. Her hair was straight and reached halfway down her back. She was wearing a thin, pink t-shirt, a black miniskirt and had a great pair of legs to go with that skirt. _This is gonna be fun!_

"Hey there. What's your name?" She turned to look at me. _Great view from the front, too. Nice rack._

"Julie. Hey, you look familiar. Have we met?" Her eyes were curious.

"No, I'd remember a pretty girl like you." Her smile grew. "So, I'm new in town, and heard about the recent death."

"Oh my gosh! It's so tragic! The girl who died? She was gonna transfer to Rice University in January. She wanted to be a doctor. She was in my English class and was so nice. You know, I heard she was mauled by an animal. When they found her, she was covered in blood and claw marks. I don't know how I'm gonna get through class today knowing she's gone." A sob escaped her.

"That must be hard. Hey, why don't you give me your phone number and we can talk more later?" I gave her a hopeful smile. She nodded her head gratefully. _Sweet!_

Sam's POV

"So you didn't see anything when you left the campus that night?"

"I saw plenty of things! But nothing that had anything to do with that girl's death." She rolled her eyes like I was some sort of idiot. _Why do I get the strange ones?_

"Ok, well. Thank you for your time. If you hear anything, please let me know." And I walked out the door of the campus library. After looking around, I headed for the food court. Dean has to be somewhere, right?

I found him alone at a table, with a burger in his hands.

"You get anything from the girl?" He held up a piece of paper, grinning.

"Anything relevant to the case?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Blood and claw marks on the body. Hellhound?"

"Or werewolf, maybe? A big city like this, I don't see any crossroads suitable for making deals."

"Point taken. So we stake out the campus and watch for humans with animalistic tendencies?"

"Sounds good to me. Hey, it's that girl from the parking lot the other day. The one who kept staring at us." She was sitting in an armchair with her legs tucked up underneath her, reading a book. She had short, blonde hair, was wearing a black Hard Rock Café t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"The one who tore out of there like her ass was on fire?" He turned to look. "Yep, that's her. Let's go." He got up and headed over to her. I quickly followed.

"Hey." She looked up, and her green eyes got round. She blinked fast a couple times.

"Um. Hi." She offered a small smile. She looked a little confused. And scared. "Um, what can I do for you?"

"I'm agent Tyler; this is agent Perry. We're investigating the recent death." Dean held out his hand. She took it.

"And you're FBI agents?" She had a small smile on her face.

"That's right."

"And you're dressed in street clothes so you don't attract too much attention around campus, right?" I swear she was almost smirking.

"You got it in one. What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Joan Jett."

Ok, I couldn't help it. I had to laugh at that. The look on Dean's face was amazing. A mixture of shock, amazement and confusion.

"Ok, fine. Don't tell me." Now he just looked annoyed.

"Well, _Agent Tyler_, you can't really expect me to tell you my real name when you're here lying to me about your name."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"I kinda just assumed. I'm an Aerosmith fan, and I just have hard time believing your names. If you hadn't admitted to lying you might have been able to convince me otherwise." Now she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Anyway. What can you tell us about the girl who died?" Time to get us back on track.

"Absolutely nothing. I didn't know the girl. I saw her around here maybe once or twice. I didn't find out about the death 'til the next day. My professor said it might've been an animal."

"Well, _Joan,_ be sure to call if you see anything." Dean handed her a business card with…MY cell number? Oh, he'll pay.

"Anything like what?" She looked confused.

"Anything strange. People acting erratically. Anything that jumps out at you as unusual or dangerous."

"Ok. Oh _Agent?_"

"What?"

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"It's Dean."

"Rachel." She smiled again.

"And I'm Sam. Make sure you do call if you see or hear anything."

"Sure will. I gotta get to class. Nice meeting you both. Bye!" She walked off.

"Joan Jett. Please! At least ours we're slightly less obvious." Dean grumbled.

"Only slightly. I bet that was her point. She wanted you to know she saw through the aliases." I smirked at his annoyance. I thought it was funny.

"Whatever. Let's head back to the motel. I have a cute brunette to call."

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter 2! I don't really have much to say about it. I hope it was better than the first chapter. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Supernatural

A/N: So I could give you a couple thousand reasons as to why I haven't updated, ranging from busy schedule and complicated classes to writer's block and lack of motivation, but it really doesn't matter. Sorry for the wait, and I hope I haven't lost any readers…that would be sad.

* * *

Rachel's POV

_I am so stupid! Here I am, on campus, at 10pm, looking for my high school class ring. Not my brightest move. _I left my math class and started the walk back to my car…way across campus…halfway down the parking lot…I passed the library, started walking past the pond in the middle of the campus.

_What was that? _Okay, either I'm hearing things…or I'm not alone. Let me be the first to say that I lack common sense. I turned off my flashlight and quietly drew my knife. _At least I didn't show up completely unarmed. _As I waited for my eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness, I heard a shuffling to my right. I turned to look, and got tackled by something very powerful. I hit the ground hard, losing my knife in the process. I tried to hit whatever I could. I reached out and grabbed at this thing's…arm? _Wait. I'm being attacked by a human acting like a rabid dog? What? OUCH! Okay, that hurt!_

BAM! _Holy s***, that gunshot was right here! That was loud! _Whatever was attacking me went limp on top of me. I somehow managed to push the body off of me only to find myself staring into a very bright flashlight.

"Ow!ow!ow! Way too bright! Could you _please_ not shine that thing in my face?" The light moved next to me to highlight the body lying there.

"You're welcome." An annoyed, sarcastic voice answered me. I looked up to identify the owner of the voice, to see a certain Dean Winchester. _Oh, this won't end well._

"Um, yea. Thanks. So what was wrong with this person that she needed to die?" I asked while picking myself up from the ground.

"She was a werewolf and just what do you think you're doing here this late at night? Are you crazy?" He demanded, his glare so intense I could see it and feel intimidated without decent lighting. _A werewolf? Ok, I being of fan of Supernatural, I should have known that and did he just ask why I'm here? Crap_. _I can't exactly lie to Mr. I-Can-Read-People-And-Hate-Being-Lied-To-Winchester. And to be perfectly honest, there's no way I can come up with a decent explanation/excuse in the few seconds he seems to be allowing me. Sigh!_

"I lost my class ring today and, being the idiot I am, came here late at night to look for it, knowing that someone was recently murdered here and the world is full of murdering madmen waiting to kill stupid people like me. And yes, as a matter of fact, I am very much crazy and no, I am not mocking you at this time." The glare has intensified, leading me to believe that, perhaps, Dean did not like my lengthy explanation.

"I heard a gunshot, you got it, right?" Sam has joined our party. The glare has now shifted away from me and lessened slightly. Thank God for Sam Winchester.

"Why is Rachel here?" He looked at me somewhat confused. _You know what, Sam? That's how I've felt the past 48 hours. I'd start a club, but it wouldn't be much fun with only two people._

"Rachel is here because she lost a ring today and thought it would be a good idea to show up on at her school, late at night, where a murder occurred only days before, to look for said ring." Glare turns to annoyed stare, which shifts back to me.

"Hang on, I never said it was a good idea. I never said I _thought _it was a good idea. I am well aware of the stupidity of my plan." _I can tell a good plan from a bad plan._

"And yet, you're still here! Explain this to me!"

"I already did. I wanted my ring and came here to look for it. Oh, and I did find it." _Ha! _I held my right hand up as proof, like it mattered. Dean continued to stare at me. He's clearly missing an important part of the explanation.

"The part you've forgotten is that I lack common sense, therefore thinking I could somehow pull this off, despite it obviously being a bad plan."

Sam decided to change the line of questioning.

"Wait a minute, how come you're not freaked out over a werewolf and the two of us being here hunting it?" Yes, how indeed? This explanation would take a bit longer to design.

"I'm afraid I don't have an explanation for your question. Sorry?" I gave him a sheepish grin. He's not staring and glaring at me, so I don't feel uncomfortable looking at him. _SPLASH! _I had just started drying off, and now I'm wet again. _Thanks for that, Dean._ I turned and just looked at him. Now his expression says suspicion mixed with a little confusion.

"Ok, so she's not a demon."

"If you had asked, I could've told you that."

"Demons lie."

"I still could've told you…" I muttered.

"Ok kids, we really can't just stand here, campus police might show up soon." Sam, ever the peacemaker.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" _what now? Hasn't there been enough action tonight?_

* * *

A/N: So here it is. Chapter 3. Took long enough. Mild cliff-hanger there. I don't like how parts of it came out here and there, but we'll blame it on inexperience.

A/N 2: To tell you a secret, once this was no longer a one-shot, I didn't want to post it until I had the whole thing written (which probably won't be very long anyway) because I didn't want to have a crazy long gap between updates, as observed. My sister insisted on my posting already so if anyone was getting antsy waiting (which I've done on multiple occasions), then blame her. ;D

A/N 3: Please, please, please review! I understand if you just want to spite me by not reviewing because I didn't update for so long, but I would be very sad if this occurred and we all love getting reviews. I will try not to take this long next time and I apologize in advance if I do. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural

A/N: So this chapter is a little shorter than the others (which aren't very long to begin with) but I didn't want another month to go by without an update.

_Chapter 4:_

Rachel's POV

"Stay here!" Sam shouted to me as he and Dean took off towards the scream. _Uhh…what about the campus police who were gonna show up? _I watched them disappear, looked down at the body still on the ground, picked up my knife, and ran after them. The action was over by the time I arrived, and there was another body on the ground.

"There were _two _werewolves hanging around?" I asked them, not really believing this.

"No, this was an innocent girl, and she was _not_ attacked by a werewolf." Sam answered.

"So what _did _attack her?"

"Not sure. It looks like she was stabbed."

"What, by a knife? There's no way. First we have a werewolf on campus, then two guys hunting it, now someone on campus gets attacked by an ordinary human? No, that just doesn't happen." I ranted into the air.

"Well, what do _you _think it was?" Dean asked me pointedly.

"I don't know, you're the experts here!" he opened his mouth, probably to yell at me. Sam cut him off.

"I never said it was human, Rachel. Lots of things could have done that to her. We'll wait for the body to go through an autopsy, check that out, and figure out what's happening around here."

"What do I do?"

"Meet us in the parking lot when you're done with class tomorrow. Hopefully we'll have something, and you know the area better than we do, so we could use your help." Sam told me.

"Ok, I can do that."

"Good. Go home, get some sleep, we'll see you then."

At home…

_Aww, hell! My family's home. They weren't supposed to be back yet. _I walked through the front door, locked it, and winced as I waited for the yelling, lecturing and grounding.

"Hi, Sweetie. How was your day?" _huh?_

"It was alright. It felt good outside."

"Yea." I walked to my room, trying to hide my astonishment. _Dad's not mad at me? I'm not in trouble? Boy, what a day this has been!_ I got to my room and closed the door.

"YIKES!" I ran back to where my dad is.

"There is a HUGE snake in my room!"

"I know."

"…you know?" _He HATES snakes!_

"Yea, your sister got it for you. She said you wanted a snake."

"…and you let her? And it doesn't have a tank? You understand I won't be sleeping in that room with a snake on the loose, right?" _I don't like snakes either…and he knows that. What is this, the Twilight Zone?_

He shrugged and went back to his TV show. I walked back to my room, took a picture of the snake for documented evidence, carefully picked it up, and threw it into my backyard, were my wonderful dog was laying.

_The Next Day…_

"The guy confessed to the murder, I'm really not kidding."

The three of us met the next day on campus. For our purposes, it really is the best place to meet. Sam and Dean had just come back from the morgue. It would appear that this girl really was killed by a human. Go figure.

"Well, maybe he was possessed?" I'm not ready to accept that this is an ordinary murder case. _When did murder become ordinary?_

"Possessed by what, exactly?" _Crap, Dean's giving me that look again._

"By a demon…?"

"What do you know about demonic possession?" Now Sam's giving me the same look.

"Damn. Ok, you're really not gonna believe me…" I started slowly.

"Were you with us last night?"

"What Dean is saying, is that we'll probably believe you."

"Ok, either I'm in your world, or you're in mine, and since I've been living here for a really long time and recognize everything, I think I can safely say you're in my world." Picture, if you will, a classic 'WTF' look on both faces.

"_Sigh! _Ok, see in my world, you two don't exist. You are in a fictional TV show about two brothers hunting supernatural beings." Add a jaw drop to both faces. Dean snaps back first.

"That makes absolutely no sense!"

"Now you know how I've felt since the parking lot the other day. Welcome to my world…literally." _Ugh!_

"So, how do we get back?" Sam.

"Not my department. To be honest, I'm still accepting that you're here. But if there's any way I can help, I'll do it."

We stood in silence for a moment. We've got a whole new problem to deal with. And I personally have no idea how to deal with it.

A/N: So there it is. This story will probably end in a couple more chapters. I wasn't prepared to turn it into an actual story (I think I mentioned that in the beginning). It was supposed to be a random one-shot, but I got reviews wanting me to continue it (I'm not complaining, I'm thrilled over all the reviews I have gotten for this short story). I know how I want it to end; I'm just having trouble getting there. I don't know how to draw out the action (what little there is) until the end. Again, this is my first story, so I'm not experienced with writing fiction. So it will probably end soon.

A/N 2: Please review! Every review motivates me like nothing else, and I read them over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ownership has not changed since the last chapter. As far as I know…

A/N:…

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

Sam's POV

"I think she's just crazy! She's just making this up. Wouldn't we have felt _something _if we just suddenly fell into a different reality?" Dean ranted. After leaving Rachel and the campus, we went back to our motel room. I've gotta admit, it is a crazy story.

"I don't know, Dean. I don't fall into different realities often. I don't know what we would and wouldn't feel." He responded by glaring at me. I ignored it.

"It explains how she knows about demons. And it explains the look she gave us in the parking lot that first day."

"Sam. You and Rachel are trying to tell me that I don't EXIST! That's a little hard to swallow." He dropped down onto his bed, frustrated.

"Why would she make it up? She couldn't possibly lie about this and expect us to believe her."

"_Sigh!_ Ok, so how do we fix this?" Dean admits defeat.

"Call Castiel? Maybe he knows something? How to fix this?"

Dean stops to consider this for a moment, then shrugs and gets up to go make that call. _This is the weirdest situation I've ever been in, and that is saying something!_

"Yea come drop in, we could really use some help figuring this one out." A fluttering of wings announces the angel's arrival.

"What exactly is the problem?" Okay…

"Nice to see you too, Cas."

"Starting at the beginning, we were investigating a murder at a nearby college campus. We were sitting in the Impala and this girl was in her car across from us staring like we had three heads coming from our bodies. This same girl gets attacked by a werewolf on campus because she's an idiot! Then she brings up demonic possession. I asked her about that and told us that WE ARE NOT REAL! Sam and I are part of a TV show in her world and don't belong here. So now we're wondering how to get back to our world?" Dean was starting to get a little freaked out. Castiel regarded him calmly.

"You're not in another reality. You are exactly where you should be." _Umm…what?_

"Then why did she tell us that?" Now I'm a little freaked out. She really did lie about this?

"Get her here and ask her." I stood up and walked outside to make that call. Dean and Castiel continued to talk inside. I dialed Rachel's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, hi it's Sam."

"Oh hi! What's goin' on?" She sounded confused.

"Listen, Dean and I are at the Motel 6 down the road from the campus. Room 103. We need you to meet us here as soon as possible. It's important." I told her.

"Ok, I'm on my way." I hung up and walked back inside to wait.

_Roughly 10 minutes later…_

"So what was so urgent that I had to rush over here?" Rachel asked as she walked through the door. She stopped short at the sight of Castiel. All the blood in her body seemed to rush to her head.

"Aww crap." She said in a low voice.

"Oh, you know him?" Dean asked sarcastically. She looked at him.

"I know _of _him, but we haven't met personally." She said, a little shakily.

"Well, according to our angel friend, we're exactly where we're supposed to be. So the question is, why did you invent this alternate reality crap?"

"Invent? Ok, seriously, I have no clue what's happening anymore. There is really a TV show about you two…er, three. Go Google it. Right now. I'm not kidding." I went to go do just that. Got online, typed Sam and Dean Winchester into the search engine. I was not expecting the results. I turned back to the others, where Dean had just splashed Rachel with holy water. She glared and sat down on the bed.

"No Dean, I'm not possessed, though I realize how much easier it would be for all of us if that were the case."

"Hey guys, come check this out. She wasn't kidding." Dean and Castiel both walked over and peered into the screen.

"Ok, that's just freaky! How do they know all that?" Dean turned to direct the question at Rachel. She shrugged.

"They wrote it?" she offered. She narrowed her eyes at whatever look he had just given her.

"So what the hell is going on?"

"There really is no hope for you, is there?" Wait, that voice wasn't there a minute ago…

* * *

A/N: And that is the second to last chapter. I did say this probably wouldn't last very long. Btw, I want to take this moment to say "Thanks" to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, put this on story alert, put me as a favorite author (:D), heck, even just took the time to read the story. It means a lot and has motivated me endlessly, just look at how fast I updated this chapter! Once again, Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural

A/N: Just go with me on this one. I'll be the first to say that the end is not fantastic…

WARNING! SOME SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5!

* * *

_Chapter 6:_

"Gabriel?"

"Wait, you're supposed to be dead?

"Yeah, not so much, kiddo" Gabriel smirked at me.

"You would be behind this. _What did you do?" _Dean demanded.

"Ok _you _three" pointing to Sam, Dean and Castiel, "have nothing to worry about. You are exactly where you are supposed to be. _You_" Gabriel turned to look at me, "are obviously a little confused."

"Just a little" I agreed. Slightly sarcastic. _I am completely, without a doubt, absolutely LOST!_ Gabriel smiled at me in an amused sort of way.

"The show isn't real." Gabriel explained.

"Uh…yeah. I get that."

"No. I mean, it's NOT REAL. As in the set doesn't exist, the actors aren't real, the show is a figment of your imagination…planted by me. The _events _of the show, and the characters, are real."

"And you invented it and planted the show into my mind…and the minds of others?" I asked slowly.

"Not quite. Imagine filming Sam and Dean's lives with a camcorder, and then putting that video on television. It kind of works like that." He continued the explanation.

"Almost like a documentary?" I'm still struggling to understand.

"Almost" He agreed.

"But you died in season 5. Lucifer killed you."

"Nope"

"What about that whole situation with the pagan gods? How were you able to walk away?"

"Ok, stay with me, kiddo. That entire situation didn't happen. You really think those lazy pagans would get involved in our apocalyptic war?" Gabriel's still smirking.

"Well, considering that I didn't even know pagan gods were real, yes, I did think they would."

"Well, you would be wrong."

"So, you just randomly faked your death? Why?"

"Eh. Just for kicks"

"That relationship with Kali?"

"Ok, _that_ was real"

"I see" _not really. _"But why invent the show?"

"Rachel. You know who I am. I _wanted _to create this whole mess."

"Why the _hell _would you do that to us?" Dean's thrown himself back into the discussion. Sam and Castiel are observing in silence.

"Because I thought it would be fun." Gabriel answered patiently.

"YOU TWISTED SON-OF-A-BITCH! Dean yelled furiously. _Ok, I can't deal with this anymore. I gotta get outta this room! _I carefully snuck out the door while Dean continued to yell at the archangel. As I moved towards my car, the sound of bullets being fired filled the air.

* * *

A/N: So this is it. First, I'm really not proud of this chapter. It's really short, and just kinda came out weird. I couldn't think of any way to make it flow. But it explained the whole goofy situation, which was what it needed to do. So yeah…Second, thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed this, it really means a lot to me. Hopefully the next time I write a story, I'll have a plan for it and it will flow better. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS SO MUCH!


End file.
